Mike at the Nicktoons Summer Beach House
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike tells Dee Dee her story about how she ended at a different place right before she came to Cartoon Network,meeting new friends and of course, the guy who saved her life. pairings: EddyxMike/MikexOtto/ReggiexArnold/SpongeBobxSandy/Dee DeexEd
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Requested from CartoonNetwork90sFan. Everyone belongs to their respective owners. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

At Pop's Diner, a preteen girl about 11 or 12 with short red hair that's in pigtails and picered earring and is wearing a red top, red skirt and red and white sneakers, her name is Mike Mavinsky, from the Cartoon Network show, Mike, Lu, and Og. She's coming in to eat lunch with her best friend, Dee Dee Taratovsky.

"Hello, Mike," Pops greeted. "What can I do for ya?"

"Just the usual, Pops." Mike told him.

"Comin' right up, hon." Pops smiled, then headed to the kitchen.

While Mike was waiting for her food, the city girl was thinking about right before she came in and the accident happened where she was in a different place, meeting new people, making new friends, and of course, the boy who saved her life and had a crush on her.

Mike sighed. "I sure do miss them... I wonder if they remember me, especially him," she said to herself. "He was a little cute to be honest."

"Hi, Mike!" Dee Dee was heard behind her.

Mike jumped a little. "Dee Dee, you scared me!"

Dee Dee giggled. "Sorry, but, anyway, who is this boy you keep talking about? Is it Eddy?"

"No." Mike replied.

"Double D?"

"Nope."

"Ed?" Dee Dee looked worried a moment.

"Sorry, no." Mike confirmed.

"Phew!" Dee Dee wiped her forehead.

"It's actually Otto Rocket." Mike informed.

"WHAT!" Dee Dee panicked. "But he's from Nickelodeon, Mike, you know we are not allowed to be over there no matter what!"

"I know, I know, Dee Dee," Mike tried to calm the girl down. "But, it wasn't my fault. I landed over there."

"So, how did it happen?"

"It all started when me, Lu, and Og were on a boat to get to the studio..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Mike, Lu, and Og were on a boat that was black and white and said: Cartoon Network, Screwy, Isn't It? _

_"Once we are all over there, I'm gonna yell; 'Your princess is here'." Lu told the kids with her._

_"Careful, Princess, don't break a nail." Mike deadpanned._

_Lu gave her a dirty look._

_"Hey, Og, how much further?" Mike asked the boy._

_"Well, judging of how the engine is moving and the air pressure increasing, I'd say we'll be there in 15 minutes." Og calculated._

_"What's the worst that could happen?" Lu simply asked._

_Then, all of a sudden, sharks popped out of the water and started to chomp up the boat._

_"Lu, you jinxed us!" Og yelled._

_Lu screamed. "I'm too pretty to die!"_

_"I got it," Mike had an idea. "Og, you and Lu get in the lifeboat and row to the studio and get help while I distract them."_

_"You're crazy!" Lu gasped at her._

_"GO NOW!" Mike demanded._

_The two cousins were uncertain at first, but listened to the tomboy's orders as they got in the lifeboat and rowed away._

* * *

_"All right you overgrown fishes, come get me!" Mike challenged._

_When the sharks did, Mike turned around to another direction. The sharks continued to get her, but the engine was dying. So, the next the next best thing for her to do was to swim away, so she jumped off the boat and swam as fast as she could. But, her body couldn't take it anymore due to exhaustion, so she blacked out and almost drowned. All of the sudden, someone grabbed her and took her somewhere._


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," Dee Dee couldn't believe what she heard so far. "So, did he save you from the sharks?"

"No, I managed escaping from them," Mike replied. "But, somehow, my body was getting exhausted and I almost drowned, which I didn't know, because I was knocked out."

"What happened next?"

"After I got saved, I was in a room, resting..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Is he or she gonna be okay?" a voice asked._

_"It's a girl, SpongeBob, and yes, she should be fine." another voice answered._

_Mike stirred and groaned. As she woke up, the tomboy saw a boy and a sponge. The boy had brown, swirly, ice cream hair, a red shirt with an atom on it, blue jeans and white shoes. The sponge had yellow skin, buckteeth, a white suit with brown pants, a red tie, white socks, and black shoes. _

_"How are you feeling?" the boy asked._

_Mike deadpanned. "There's a walking, talking sponge in this room... I'm feeling great."_

_The sponge laughed. "That's great! Hi, I'm SpongeBob Squarepants!" He shook Mike's hand._

_"Mike Mavinsky."_

_"Mike?" SpongeBob asked. "That's a boy's name."_

_"Forgive him, allow me to introduce myself," the boy interjected. "I'm Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius."_

_"Hey, nice to meet you, but how did I end up here?" Mike looked around._

_"You almost drowned due to the sharks coming after you, thus you were unconscious." Jimmy informed her._

_"I thought she passed out?" SpongeBob was confused._

_"Okay, that doesn't explain how I ended up in this room," Mike said to them. "Did one of you two carry me here?"_

_"Not exactly," Jimmy replied. "You see, we checked to see if you had any injuries on you, but you didn't have any serious ones, just minor ones, we treated them."_

_"I know who saved you, it was-" SpongeBob was about to say, but Jimmy covered his mouth._

_"We can't say anything," Jimmy whispered to the sponge. "Remember, he's gotta tell her himself."_

_"So, where am I?" Mike then asked._

_"Why, you're at the Nicktoons summer beach house, of course," Jimmy told her. "No doubt you don't know, right? Because, you're going to Cartoon Network, right?"_

_"Yes, our boat was destroyed," Mike explained. "I had to let Lu and Og get off while I had to distract the sharks."_

_"I see," Jimmy gave a nod. "Brave thing you've done, my friend. I don't know how long you'll be here, but you can stay in this room with your roommates."_

_"Roommates?" Mike asked._

_"Yes, you'll be sharing with Eliza Thornberry and Reggie Rocket."_

_"And Reggie is also your..." SpongeBob spoke up._

_"SpongeBob!" Jimmy yelled at him._

_"My what?" Mike asked._

_"Nothing, say, wanna look around the beach house?"_

_"Sure." Mike got up and left._

_"You think he's gonna say something?" SpongeBob asked once he ws alone with the boy._

_"Perhaps, SpongeBob," Jimmy shrugged. "Who's to say?" _


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Mike?" Dee Dee asked after some silence from the story.

"Huh? What?" Mike blinked, but then smiled apologetically to her friend. "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute."

"It's okay, so had you met the that boy who saved you, yet?"

"Not yet, but I did meet some interesting people," Mike smiled, then frowned instantly. "And a couple of jerks."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_While Mike was taking a stroll around the beach house, she saw a couple of people staring at her or just not paying attention to her. She saw a girl with a pink bow 'stalking' a football-headed boy, a squid playing a clarinet, which Mike believed he played horrible at, a pink starfish eating ice cream, but a red crab with green eyes, a button blue top, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and dark blue shorts had happened to come toward her._

_"Umm, can I help you?" Mike asked the crab._

_"I'm Mr. Krabs," the crab said to her. "And what's a Cartoon Network character doing here?"_

_"I landed here, Krabs." Mike glared at him._

_"It's Mr. Krabs, Pigtails, and ye have to leave."_

_"WHAT!? But, why?"_

_"Yer probably here to take me money like that three-haired preteen scammer almost did."_

_Mike narrowed her eyes. "First of all, I'm not here to take your money. And second, I was brought here by someone because I passed out."_

_Mr. Krabs narrowed his eyes back. "Sure ye did."_

_"Hey, Krabs, leave her alone!" a voice called._

_The city girl and greedy crab turned around and saw two kids. The girl had purple hair, a pink top with a yellow rocket, camouflage pants, blue shoes, and sunglasses on top of her head. The boy had a football-shaped head with blonde hair and had a red plaid shirt under his blue sweater, blue pants, black shoes and a small blue hat._

_"Reggie, Arnold?" Mr. Krabs knew them. "What do ye want?"_

_"Leave the girl alone," Reggie looked protective. "Can't you see she was hurt?"_

_"Even if she's apart of Cartoon Network, she still needs medical attention." Arnold added._

_"Hmm... Fine..." Krabs shrugged, but pointed a claw sharply before he left them alone. "But I got me on ye, Pigtails." He then left._

_"I'm sorry that happened," Arnold said to Mike. "He's always like that."_

_"Like when someone takes his money or if someone finds a penny on the floor before him." Reggie laughed._

_The city girl smiled to them. "I'm Mike Mavinsky."_

_"Reggie Rocket," the skater girl introduced, then pointed to the boy with her. "And this is Arnold."_

_Mike noticed how she and Reggie used their last name, but Arnold's wasn't told. "Wait, don't you have a last name? I mean, everyone should have one."_

_"Yeah, I do," Arnold smiled. "It's..."_

_Reggie sneezed just then._

_"Gesundheit." Mike said to her._

_"Thanks," Reggie sniffled with a smile. "So, you're my temporary roommate."_

_"Yeah, with another girl named Eliza."_

_"You'll like her, she's pretty cool."_

_"How are you feeling?" Arnold asked._

_"I'm okay, nothing serious," Mike smiled, then looked puzzled. "But Jimmy and SpongeBob won't tell me who saved me."_

_"We know you saved you." Reggie smiled._

_"Really, who!?" Mike got frantic, she had wanted to know since she came here._

_"We are not allowed to say because he's gonna tell you himself." Arnold informed._

_Mike scoffed with her hands on her hips. "He's acting like he's Batman... Very mysterious."_

_"Don't worry, he's gonna tell you soon," Reggie promised. "There's a buffet table if you're hungry, Mike."_

_Mike licked her lips hungrily. "Sure, I haven't eaten anything since I got here."_

_Thus, a new friendship was blossomed between the three kids as they left to go get something to eat._


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, you guys became friends just like that!?" Dee Dee asked in shock.

"Yup." Mike nodded.

"So, what happened next?"

"I saw _him_."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Holy Toledo, look at all of this food!" Mike gasped._

_When the trio went to the buffet, they saw SpongeBob cooking over a grill, making patties. Arnold explained to Mike that SpongeBob was a fry cook that cooks all their food like breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. _

_Mike bit into a Krabby Patty for the first time and felt great. "Oh my God, this is the bomb!" she cheered._

_"Bomb, where?" SpongeBob panicked. "Arnold, protect Reggie! I'll get Sandy! Mike, I'll get-" _

_"SpongeBob, it's just a saying," Reggie calmed him down. "Meaning 'it's awesome', there's no bomb."_

_"Phew, that's a relief," SpongeBob smiled then. "Thank you, Mike. I really appreciate it. You can have more if you want." he then went back to the grill._

_"Hey, rocket girl." a voice called._

* * *

_The three friends turned around to see two boys. The first boy was a Latin boy with orange hair, a brown and yellow hat, a blue shirt, darker blue tank top, green shorts, and white and red shoes. The other boy had blonde hair, glasses, a mustard brown shirt with an N on it, blue pants, and blue shoes._

_"Hey, guys, this is Mike," Reggie introduced. "Mike, these are my pals, Twister and Sam, but we call him 'Squid'."_

_"Hello, Mike," Sam smiled. "It's nice to meet you."_

_"Same here." Mike smiled back, she felt like she saw Sam from somewhere before however._

_"What's up, Michelle?" Twister greeted._

_"It's Mike." the tomboy glanced at him._

_"Hey, Reg, Arnold, we need to talk." Sam sounded urgent to the others._

_"Oh, okay," Arnold nodded, then looked back. "We'll be right back, Mike." he left._

_"I thought we were gonna tell Monica about Ot-" Twister started._

_"**TWISTER!**" Everybody except Mike yelled at the Latin boy._

_"What did I say?" Twister blinked, confused._

_Then Sam, Twister, Reggie, and Arnold left Mike for a minute, leaving her alone. That was, until a boy with tan skin, red dreadlocks, sunglasses, a yellow top, red shorts, and white shoes. He came up to the tomboy, he came up and smiling at her._

_"What's your name, beautiful?" the boy asked._

_"Umm... Mike Mavinsky..." the tomboy blushed slightly. "And you are...?"_

_"Otto Rocket," the boy winked at her and handed her a rose. "For you, gorgeous."_

_"Gee, thanks." Mike blushed._

_"I'm glad you're alright, I hate to see you hurt."_

_"I... Wait a minute, you're the one who saved my life."_

_"Bingo," Otto smiled. "I was surfing and saw you blacked out, so I grabbed you and carried you to the room and I didn't want the others to tell you 'cuz I wanted you all to myself, baby." he kissed her cheek, then left._

_Mike blinked. "Did he just call me 'baby'?"_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flashback Continues**_

_Arnold, Sam, Twister, and Reggie were in a room, talking about Mike and her savior._

_"Twister, why did you open your mouth?" Reggie snarled._

_"But Reg, I thought we were gonna tell Maria..." Twister shrugged._

_"Mike." Arnold corrected._

_"Who's Mike?" Twister asked, confused._

_"But, what if he doesn't tell her?" Sam asked. "Then, we go to Plan B."_

_"What's Plan B?"_

_"Tell Mike the truth." Reggie answered._

* * *

_Mike came in then. "Actually, I already know. Otto told me."_

_"Mike, I'm so sorry for not telling you." Reggie walked to her._

_"It's okay, guys," Mike smiled to Arnold and Reggie before hugging them. "I forgive you."_

_Twister was still lost. "So, who's Mike?"_

_Mike gave him an annoyed look._

* * *

_That night, the tomboy was up at the balcony, staring at the full moon and sighed. _

_"For some reason, I like to stare at the moon, but I don't know why..." Mike said as she was alone._

_"You look like you need some company." someone said._

_Mike turned around and saw Otto behind her. "Oh, what are you doing here?"_

_"To see you, of course," Otto walked up to her, then saw she was a little sad. "What's wrong with you?" _

_Mike sighed. "I'm just wondering how my friends are. I hope they're okay."_

_"Trust me, I think they're okay... If you do leave, I'm gonna miss you, baby."_

_"Otto, I'm gonna miss you, Arnold, and Reggie... But you, especially."_

_"I just wish you were a Nicktoon," Otto smiled sadly. "So you can see Arnold, Reggie, and me every day."_

_"I don't want to leave, but I have to," Mike sighed. "You know, I like to look at the moon every night."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know... It makes me weird on the inside... Anyway,we better get some sleep." Mike said, she then hugged Otto, kissed him on the cheek, then went to her temporary room._

_Otto blinked with a wide smile. "Wow, that was awesome..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_The next morning, SpongeBob was up early to cook breakfast for everyone, including the temporary guest now. The sponge was quite fond of Mike, he was like an uncle to her, even if he was a sponge and she was a human. While he was cooking, he heard something, so he went outside a boat coming toward the beach house. This made him scream. Everyone, including Mike got up, got dressed, and then went outside to see what the screaming was about._

_"SpongeBob," the brown squirrel with a purple bikini and a pink flower on her head named Sandy asked in alarm. "What's wrong?" _

_"There's a boat coming for our way!" SpongeBob cried._

_"Wait," Mike squited her eyes. "Lu? OG?!"_

_"Who?" Arnold asked._

_The two island kids came for their city friend._

_"We've been looking for you, Mike." Og said to her._

_"Yeah, umm... Not that I was worried..." Lu seemed to be faking her mean girl attitude right now._

_"Sure, Princess," Mike shrugged that off, then turned to the Nicktoons. "Well, guys, I guess this is it."_

_"Do you have to?" Eliza sounded heartbroken._

_"Yes."_

_Eliza hugged Mike. "Goodbye, I had a nice time with you."_

_"Thanks." Mike smiled to her._

_Twister clung to Mike's leg. "Don't go, Mike!"_

_"You got my name right, but can you let go of my leg, please?"_

_Twister cried as Sam pulled him off._

_Sam shook his head. "It was very nice to meet you." he then shook her hand with a smile._

_"Same here." Mike smiled back at him._

_"I made you some Krabby Patties." SpongeBob smiled to the girl._

_"Thanks, SB," Mike smiled, then went to Arnold and Reggie. "Well, guys, this is it."_

_"Yeah, we had a good time with you." Reggie smiled sadly._

_"We should hang out again sometime." Arnold added._

_"I'd like that," Mike hugged them, then had a sneaky smile as it broke. "Also, are you two together?"_

_"Umm... No, of course not." Reggie laughed nervously._

_Arnold merely blushed._

_"Hmm." Mike smirked._

_"Hurry up!" Lu snapped from the boat._

_"Don't get your grass skirt in a knot, princess." Mike scoffed, she then went up to Otto._

_"I guess this is it." Otto said to her as he had his hands in his pockets._

_"Yeah, I had a good time."_

_Otto handed her another rose. "Here, babe, so you can always remember me."_

_Mike took it. "Thank you. I love you, Otto Rocket."_

_"And I love you, Mike Mavinsky." Otto said, then kissed her on the lips._

_"Goodbye." Mike headed to the boat. She looked at the Nicktoons for a second, then turned around to get back home._

* * *

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Mike finished narrating.

"Wow!" Dee Dee was amazed. "You think you'll see them again?"

"I don't know." Mike shrugged.

Pops came by and handed the girls their food. "Here you go, ladies."

"Thanks, Pops." Mike and Dee Dee told him.

* * *

After the girls ate their food, Mike went back to the hotel while Dee Dee went to see Ed. The city girl was on her bed, reading her comic book.

There was a knock on the door. "Delivery for Michelene Mazinsky!"

"THE NAME IS MIKE!" the tomboy snapped to the delivery boy, then grabbed the bouquet of roses and slammed the door. "Probably from Eddy, maybe... Huh? A note?" she took the note and read it aloud. "'_Dear, Mike, meet me at the park in five minutes. - Mr. Mysterious_'. Who's Mr. Mysterious?" she murmured, then shrugged. "I guess I'll find out."

* * *

Mike went to the park and saw someone with a black hoodie. But, she couldn't see the face because the food was up.

"Hey, are you Mr. Mysterious?" Mike asked.

The figure nodded.

"Wait a minute..." Mike scoffed. "Nice try, Eddy. I know it's you."

"I am shocked that you don't remember me, beautiful." the figure said to her.

"Wait, the only person who calls me that is..." Mike whispered, then realized who this figure was. "No way, it's you, Otto!"

The figure put the hood down to reveal it was indeed Otto Rocket. "In the flesh, baby."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Otto," Mike rushed to him with a hug. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Same here, like I said, I still always remember you, babe."

"Wait, what about Arnold and Reggie?"

"They are doing great, they still remember you, also Reggie said they might come over here someday."

"That'll be nice... But, how did you know where I was?"

"I have my ways."

Mike leaned toward him. "I missed you."

Otto leaned toward her. "Me too."

Then both of them kissed on the lips with their arms wrapped around each other. The kiss lasted for 10 minutes.

"Man, you're a good kisser." Otto smiled.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you better get going?" Mike suggested.

"You're right," Otto said, grabbing his skateboard. "I'll see you around."

"And I'll be waiting for you, dude." Mike said as she watched Otto leave and she smiled to herself as she could have sworn she heard a wolf howl.

The End


End file.
